If Only
by OrangeWatermelon
Summary: All Luna ever wanted was for That one person to notice her. She decides to go for a walk but what happens when someone follows her?


I look at him from afar. Hoping he would notice me. But why would he ever notice a little loony Ravenclaw. I try not to let what people say get to my head, but sometimes, I just can't stop that word from plotting itself in my brain. The only way I really ever clear my head is when I walk near the lake. I get up from where I'm sitting and walk towards the door. I glance back at George. He is laughing with his twin, Fred. He looks in my direction. We make eye contact for a moment and then look away.

Once outside, I walk down to the lake and take a seat on a rock. A breeze dances off the lake. I take a deep breath and sigh. "If only" I say out loud. I get up and turn on the direction of the castle. But I see that my path is blocked by a figure.

"If only what?" the figure asks. It takes me a minute to place the voice. The figure steps out of the shadows and I know who it is. George Weasley.

I look at him. Not knowing what to do. Is he talking to me? The only time George has ever talked to me was when I spent a summer once at Ginny's and he said hello to me. Did that boy really just say something to me other than "hello"? I feel the colour flush from my face and sit back down on the rock and face the lake. He walks over and sits beside me.

"You still haven't answered my question" he says.

"I was just thinking to myself" I say, staring at my hands that now feel sweaty from being nervous. I wipe my hands in my skirt and look across the lake.

"Luna, you can tell me you know, I can keep a secret" he says.

"OK, well I just wish the squid in the like would just sit still so I can get a good look at him, he really is a fascinating creature" I say.

"You're lying" George says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I can tell when someone is lying, it's one of my strengths" he says with a broad smile.

"Fine, but promise you won't tell anyone" I say holding out my pinky.

"What are you doing?" he asks, looking at my pinky.

"Hermione told me it's how muggles keep promises" I say.

"Oh ok, well then I promise" he says looping his pinky around mine. I let go and place my hands on my lap.

"If only the boy that I like noticed that I was there, that I am, in fact, the not invisible loony Ravenclaw people tell me I am" I say.

"I don't think your loony. I think you're unique" he says with a smile. After a moment of silence he finally says something.

"Why don't you tell him" George says.

"I can't tell him" I say.

"Why not? Maybe if you tell him, he will confess his undying love for you and you two will live happily ever after" he says, using hand gestures.

I stare at him for a few seconds as if he just slapped me across the face. I get up, walk past him and head to the castle.

"Wait, where are you going" he asks from behind me. I turn around on the spot.

"To bed. I'm tired and sore and I just need to sleep" I say and turn on my heel. I hear his footsteps behind me and he steps in front of me, blocking my path.

"Wait, tell me who the guy is?" he asks.

"Why should I tell you?" I say.

"Because maybe if I know who he is, I might be able to help you" he says. He puts his hand on my shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"You won't be able to help me" I say, and walk past him. I hardly get away from him when he grabs my wrist and pulls me to face him. With one hand around my wrist and the other on my shoulder, he stares deep into my eyes and I realise I have to tell him. I take a deep breath and stare at my feet.

"It's you" I whisper. Maybe he didn't hear me. I look up and see him smiling at me.

"If only" he says.

"If only what?" I ask.

"If only you had told me sooner" he says. He lets go of my shoulder and cups me face. His thumb caresses my cheek. He leans in and presses his lips on mine. For a moment I shocked because I can`t believe that George is kissing me, but I let it go and deepen the kiss. I pulls back and smiles.

"If only" he says again.

"Why ponder the past, I'm looking forward to the future" I says. I entwine my fingers with his, not ever wanting to let go. We walk back to the castle in silence, but in my head, I'm replays what just happened only moments ago.


End file.
